


No place id rather be

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale comes home from a trip to find Stiles with a baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No place id rather be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! ! So this is my first teen wolf fic, sorry if there is some mistakes. Wrote all in one night ! I might continue on with this if I have anymore ideas! Enjoy!

Derek was not expecting to return back two years later to see Stiles with a one year old girl. He was off on pack buisness, trying to set up a peace treaty with the near by pack. Yes it took a year to figure it out because there was some complications in between but Derek made it through and got the pack to make the treaty. What he didn't expect was to walk through the door to find Stiles asleep on the couch with a baby girl sleeping on his chest. Derek stiffened and got nervous, maybe Stiles couldn't take the year away from Derek and mated with another alpha, it could be a possibility. He made his way over to Stiles shaking the younger guys shoulder till his eyes blinked a couple times and they landed on the man looking down at him. A smile graced his face once he saw it was Derek.

" Well, look whose back." He shifted on the couch carefully not to awake the baby.

" What is this?" Derek motioned to the baby with his hands. 

"um.." 

" spit it out, Stiles." Derek growled loudly making the baby jolt awake, her eyes flashed yellow and she lift her little head up to see where the sound was coming from.

" Before you panic, no I didn't knock up a werewolf nor did I have sex with an alpha. She's yours." He sat up moving the now awake baby in his lap.

Derek stood there letting the words ' she's yours ' sink in. He was a father and Stiles was a dad, but he couldn't remember Stiles being pregnant before leaving him. Stiles spoke as he saw the confused look on Dereks face.

" I found out a week after you left, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid it would interrupt the whole pack treaty thing. I'm sorry." Stiles ran his fingers through the one year olds hair, it's short, dark and curly. Just like Dereks.

" it's fine." Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
The one year old looked up at him, cocks her head to the side and smiled as she held her arms out towards him.

" DeeDee!" Stiles chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

" That's right sweetie, it's your dad."

" How does she..." Now Derek was totally lost.

" I told her about you, stories about you and the pack and...us." Stiles face turned bright red saying the last part low. 

Derek let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. He picked up the little girl noticing her eye color was unique. She had one dark brown eye and one bright green eye, it was different because you don't see that a lot in people. He saw moles scattered her face just like Stiles, she had more Stiles in her but he knew if he said that out loud stiles would disagree. 

" Sit down and relax with her, I'll make you something to eat." Stiles said as he walked past Derek into the kitchen  
.  
" Her name." Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him.

" Corla." Stiles looked anywhere but at Derek as he continued to speak. " She's named after her two aunts. Cora and laura." Derek walked over to Stiles and with his free hand cupped the side of his face with a smile.

" I love it, really." Stiles leaned into Dereks hand and turned into it placing a gentle kiss to it. 

" I'm glad." 

Corla let out a small laugh and clapped her hands as she bent down and nuzzled her face into Dereks neck. She took a deep breath in smelling, taking in his sent and than let out a breath. She was scenting her dad. 

" alright, mac and cheese okay?" Derek nodded and took a seat at one of the tables chair. 

He got up and put down Corla in the living room around her toys. She looked up at him and gave him a smile as she went down to play with her little dollies. Satisfied,Derek walked back over to Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist from behind planting a kiss to the back of Stiles neck, causing him to shudder. 

" I missed you." Derek whispered as he kissed behind Stiles ear. Stiles chuckled and turned around in Dereks arms. 

" Sorry to break it to you sour wolf but I ain't having sex for a while after popping her out." Dereks face sank and Stiles quickly replied, " but blowjobs I don't mind." He wiggled his eyebrows and that earned a laugh from Derek. 

" Blowjob it is then." Derek said as he reached behind Stiles and shut off the stove. 

" What about cor-" 

He was cut off as Derek surged forward slotting their lips together in a rough kiss. Yup, Derek definitely missed stiles he thought as he pulled back panting' his lips red and bruised. 

" She's fine playing with her toys, please stiles. You don't smell like me anymore." Derek whined as he nuzzled Stiles neck, causing the other man to bit his lip.

" You know your scenting still creeps me out but i can't deny a blowjob." 

" I missed that smart mouth of yours." Derek growled deep in his throat as he practically ripped Stiles shirt off his torso.

" okay, well that's a way to take- oh fuck, D-Derek.." Stiles moaned out.

Derek had taken one of Stiles nipple between his lips, running his tongue over the nub in different directions until he got that satisfied moan from stiles. His other hand pinched Stiles other nipple rolling it between his finger and thumb. He shoved a leg between Stiles thigh and felt that the younger man was indeed half hard already. He pulled back from Stiles chest and looked up at him with a smirk. 

" you were saying?" Derek asked as Stiles played with the hair at the base of Dereks neck and just smiled.

" Nothing, you may continue." Stiles winked. Derek groaned leaning his forehead aganist stiles shoulder.

" I dunno what I saw in you." He chuckled as he looked up at stiles placing his hands on the younger guys hips.

" My intelligence and witty charm." Stiles joked, grinning ear to ear. 

Derek raised an eyebrow at that comment, he didn't bother to answer as one of his hands moved from stiles hips to slip beneath the sweatpants. 

" no underwear." Derek whispered as he let his hand wander further beneath the waist band of the sweats.

" Yeah i kinda had a feeling you were coming back today. It's weird." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. 

" our bond." Derek smirked as he bent down to nuzzle his face in stikes neck while his hand was busy lightly brushing his fingers through Stiles dark navel hair. 

" what? Please tell me I'm not being turned even without the bite." Stiles threw his head back almost smacking it aganist the cabinet behind him as Dereks hand fondled his balls.

" No, you know that's not possible, Stiles. " He nipped at the younger boys neck, latching down his teeth on stiles and started sucking the flesh until it bruised. 

" o-okay. S-shit, if you don't hurry up im going to...come..! " right that second derek had yanked stiles sweats down and took the tip of his cock into his mouth, slowly taking stiles all the way in. 

Stiles had one hand braced aganist the counter as his other hand found its way in Dereks hair. He moved his hips in thrust like movements basically fucking the inside of his boyfriends mouth. Dereks hand that was on his balls moved to the base of Stiles cock, squeezing it getting stiles to moan out. 

" Derek, I'm close..." Stiles panted pulling on Dereks hair, fucking deeper into his mouth feeling his tip touch the back of the alphas throat. 

" Come then." It was muffled and sent vibrations up stiles cock sending him over the edge as he came hard and fast into Dereks mouth. Stiles saw white as his body shuddered and road out his orgasm, Derek sucking him dry. 

Derek pulled off of Stiles quickly with a pop and turned away. He was turning, his fangs full out and his nails grew longer. Stiles took the rag from the sink washed up and pull his sweats back up.

" Derek, look at me." Derek hated turning in front of stiles, no matter how many times the younger man has seen him he was still afraid that stiles would take off.  
He turned around wolfed out, Stiles smiled and relaxed as he knelt down in front of him. He leaned forward and gave Derek a peck on the cheek and pulled him into an embrace. 

" Don't hide your face from me, I know you're scared I'll run away cause I can sense it. Our bond remember. I love you Derek, and it takes a whole lot to scare me off. We went through so much shit together, it doesn't phase me anymore. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm is my only defense, right?" Stiles chuckled and Derek looked back at him, his face and fingers went back down and his eyes changed back to green. 

" Yeah, which is the reason i had you take your bat with you." He chuckled low and looked up at stiles through his lashes. 

Stiles bent down kissing the corner of Dereks mouth, moving slowly to capture their lips together in a gentle kiss. He pulled away slowly leaning his forehead aganist Dereks opening his eyes to look into two pools of green hues that stood out. It was moments like these that stiles liked sharing with derek, yeah he liked sex well more like loved sex with him but the gentle kisses and light touches and the strong bond they shared made him feel closer to his alpha, made him feel complete and whole. 

" DeeDee okay?" The little voice had them come back to and Derek smiled picking up his daughter as he stood up. 

" Yeah, I'm okay princess." Corla smiled and threw her hands up in the air with a little shout of 'yay!'. Stiles smiled as he got up and turned back towards the stove to make the mac and cheese. 

" How about you two go watch frozen and I'll finish up lunch. You have a lot of catching up to do." Derek turned around to look at stiles with longing eyes and smiled placing a kiss to his temple. Corla laughed and clapped her hands as she mimicked what derek did cause both her father's to laugher along with her. 

Derek took Corla to the living room where her toys were and the TV that had frozen play menu on. He set her down on the couch beside him and picked up the remote pressing play. She got comfortable curling in towards her father just like a wolf would do and fist his shirt with one of her little hands, Derek looked down at her and watched as she watched the movie her face changing expressions when something would happen to elsa. He smiled bending down to place a kiss to the top of her head. Her big eyes and moles reminded him so much of stiles and she was the most beautiful baby cub he's ever seen. A few minutes into the movie she passed out asleep, Derek got the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her. He got up shut off the TV and went into the kitchen where he found stiles without a shirt on. That's when he saw it. A scar that reached from the waist band of his sweats and curled around just reaching the beginning of his ribs. 

" Stiles." Derek growled as he walked over tracing the scar on his side.

" That? " He turned off the stove and moved the pot to the back spot that was turned off. " Corla did it, she didn't understand what was happening to her and she just kinda freaked out." 

" I'm sorry." Derek whispered as he bent down and planted a kiss to the scar.

Stiles smiled and guided Derek back up face to face with him, " It's okay, scott was here and it really wasn't as bad as the scar looks." He chuckled as he ran his hands through his hair. 

" I'll teach her everything she needs to know." He smirked as he looked over behind him to the sleeping child.

" She'd like that." Stiles leaned in and slotted their lips together in a passionate kiss. If anyone asked if he would change anything about his life he wouldnt, he liked it just the way it is right now


End file.
